1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom tool holding device, more particularly one, which is used to hold bathroom tool such as plunger and toilet cleaning brush, and which consists of a hollow body with an opening, a bottom cover joined on a lower end of the body, a lid rotatably held in the body, and a pivotal shaft component positioned between the bottom cover and a lower side of the lid to allow smooth rotation of the lid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toilet tools such as plungers and toilet brushes are usually placed near to the toilet bowl in a bathroom. However, it isn't hygienic to do so because the toilet tools will produce unpleasant odor if they aren't thoroughly washed and cleaned after use. Therefore, toilet holding devices are available for handling the above-mentioned problem.
Shown in FIG. 8 is a rotating toilet tool holder as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,759B2. The toilet tool holder consists of a base component 10, an inner shell 20, an outer shell 30, and four bearing assemblies 40. The shells 20 and 30 each have an opening. The base component 10 is joined on a lower end of the outer shell 30. The bearing assemblies 40 are installed on the upper side of the base component 10. The inner shell 20 is rotatably held in the outer shell 30, and supported on the bearing assemblies 40 so as to be capable of rotating to a closed position to shut the opening of the outer shell 30 to cover a toilet tool such as toilet brush and plunger held in the toilet tool holder. The inner shell 20 can be rotated to an open position to allow a toilet tool to be positioned in and taken out of the holder.
The above toilet tool holder has the following drawbacks:
1. It is possible for the four bearing assemblies to interfere with each other in rotation, and it turn the inner shell can't be smoothly rotated.
2. It is possible for apertures to exist between the base component and the inner shell as well as between the inner shell and the outer shell. Consequently, foul water, dirty substance, and harmful insects will gather in the apertures.